Electric motors, such as that of an electric blower motor mounted onto an HVAC module of a vehicle, often produce vibrations in operation. The vibration can be transmitted through the mount of the motor to other components of the HVAC system and eventually to the passenger compartment of a vehicle. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/542,542 discloses a motor mount assembly having a plastic post isolation system for isolating vibrations from an electric motor. This type of mount may use various fasteners to attach the motor to the mount assembly.
General attaching arrangements used to fasten an electric motor to the vibration isolator motor mount assembly and other known electric motor mount assemblies have included the use of axial mounting studs protruding from the motor housing; band type mounts in the form of hoops or ring shaped wire straps that encircle the frame of the motor and attach to the motor mount by mounting arms; and bases that cradle the motors. Such bases have mount points to attach to the motor mount assembly. Known attaching arrangements require an inventory of fasteners, which increases the complexity of assembly.
What is needed is a vibration isolator motor mount assembly that has an electric motor attachment feature that eliminates the need for additional fasteners for the attachment of the electric motor. It is also desirable for this attachment feature to provide a positive indication that the electric motor is properly positioned and securely attached. A simple and efficient attachment of the electric motor onto the mount is also advantageous. An integral attachment feature is desirable for ease of manufacturability.